


Bad Dates Gone Good

by abutterflyobsession



Series: Strange Magic Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Strange Magic (2015), Strange Magic - Fandom, strange magic movie - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Human AU, Silly, Tumblr Prompt, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abutterflyobsession/pseuds/abutterflyobsession
Summary: Prompt: Human AU. Marianne saves Bog from a bad date his mom set him up on. (she means well, but this particular one is a gold digger with a capital G) (sent by ksclaw)





	Bad Dates Gone Good

Marianne has been sitting at the bar, repelling Roland’s advances while also keeping half an eye on the poor guy sitting in a booth with a woman who could challenge Roland for the title of World’s Worst Date.

She decides to kill two birds with one stone.

Knocking back the last of her drink she storms over to Bog’s table, the picture of fury. She points a finger at him and demands, “You miserable jerk! I looked all over Las Vegas for you! You think you can just marry a girl with Elvis as witness and then run off with some floozy?!”

Bog is too stunned to respond. His date is trying and failing to interrupt. Roland is frozen halfway to the booth, trying to figure out what’s going on.

“And _you_!” Marianne turns on Bog’s date, “You little homewrecker! You think you can just swoop in and steal my man when my back is turned?!”

Marianne picks up the woman’s drink and throws it in her face.

After a second or two of consideration she picks up Bog’s drink and throws it in Roland’s face.

Roland and the woman retreat, dripping and aghast.

Marianne slides into the booth, across from Bog. “Hi, I’m Marianne. You looked like you needed an escape plan.”

Bog stares.

“You okay?” Marianne asks, starting to feel self-conscious. The guy had really nice eyes.

“Why would I ever cheat if I was married to _you_?” Bog blurted out.

 

 


End file.
